Battle Data
Battle Data is how the GIFL categorizes each Fighter found in their roster and establishes their ranking within the league. This data is collected through special equipment that measures physical and mental abilities, as well as their Drive Power, observed through all sanctioned fights. While Battle Data can appear as collected data, it is not a definitive source to a fighter's potential and can be altered depending on certain conditions and if a fighter undergoes extensive training. Description Battle Data is used to measure a fighter's overall physical and mental ability, as well as their Drive Power, and categorize them in tiers within the GIFL. Battle Data is broken down into seven categories, six of which measure the body and mind, while the seventh is reserved to measure the level of Drive a fighter has. Typically this information is stored within the GIFL, but are updated regularly after each battle or when a fighter has returned from training. While it helps determine where a fighter falls in the GIFL, this data can quickly change in the heat of battle, since many factors can cause it to fluctuate. Offense Offense (攻め, "Seme") measures a fighter's attack power and effectiveness, as well as the overall damage it can inflict with their attacks. Offense is broken down into three areas: judgement in using techniques for attack purposes, effectiveness in these techniques and the frequency in which the techniques land on their target. Offense is considered a prime statistic in a fighter's battle data, but those who are extremely experienced and seasoned can overcome a powerful Offense with an equally powerful Defense. Having a high offense also contributes to greater attack damage with any of their techniques, regardless of the user's strength. Defense Defense (防衛, "Bōei") measures a fighter's defense power and ability to minimize damage dealt to them. Defense encompasses the ability to dodge, block or parry attacks in close quarters. Defense also includes a fighter's natural reflexes and ability to react to avoid danger and remain unharmed. Judgement can be included in this category but its considered defensive judgement. Evasion, while it can be a defensive maneuver, is not included under Defense and would fall under the Mobility category. Physique Physique (体格, "Taikaku") measures a fighter's overall physical conditioning and constitution, such as Strength, Durability and Stamina. Strength measures a fighter's ability to lift or press huge weights, while also contributing to the amount of damage dealt with physical attacks. It is important to note that Strength is not proportionate to a fighter's build or size, as Lyon proved to be much more physically dominating than opponents twice his size. Durability measures a fighter's ability to absorb damage when an attack is not evaded or parried. Those with high levels of Durability have been observed walking through attacks and shrugging them off as mild annoyances without sustaining any lasting damage. Stamina measures a fighter's ability to engage in continued physical activity without fatiguing. Those with high levels of Physique are considered juggernauts in battle, able to equally dish out damage and take it. Mobility Mobility (快速, "Kaisoku") measures a fighter's quickness and evasion. This category defines a fighter's overall speed, or the time it takes them to travel from Point A to Point B. High levels of Mobility contributes to characters being able to move as such speed that they appear as blurs, with extreme cases being that they can travel instantly disappear and reappear without their movements being tracked by the naked eye. As such, Mobility contributes to long range evasion, as well as the ability use Shifting, a form of high speed combat only accessible among more experienced combatants. Many opponents have used their Mobility to confuse their targets by circling them or continuously evading attacks to throw an opponent off balance. Will Will (根性, "Konjō") measures a fighter's ability to withstand mental anguish, as well as endure physical pain. With high levels of Will, a fighter can been seen continuing a battle even when their body has been exhausted, allowing them push through physical limitations. Will allows a fighter to withstand mental attacks and see through illusions, though this requires a greater level of Will. Perseverance is also included in Will, loosely measuring a fighter's will to win a battle and continue to grow in skill. Will is considered a highly respected trait, with people remarking on the mental fortitude to overcome any and all obstacles. Control Control (統制, "Tōsei") specifically measures a fighter's ability to control their Drive and use Tuning, allowing them to use their powers more effectively and for longer periods of time. Those with poor control can't fully harness their Drive Power or utilize their Lock properly. Higher levels of Control grant greater access to the full scope of their power and yield better results. Lyon is the only fighter who is able to harness his Drive Power even though he has low Control. This contributes to limitations to his power and his inability to disengage his Lock. Drive Drive (気迫, "Kihaku") specifically measures a fighter's Drive Power and what level it is. Drives cannot be accurately defined because of their nature, but more so this category measures the potential for an individual's Drive or the amount witnessed and captured so far. Ranking Once a fighter's battle data has been captured, the total number is gained by adding each category together and dividing by 7. This new number now determines what Ranking you possess and what rewards you can gain. High Ranking offers greater rewards and endorsements, while Low Rankings offer a much more meager lifestyle. The ranking for a champion, or A-Class, is usually around 5 or above, though fighters with a ranking of 4, or B-Class, still have the potential to become champions. Only two fighters currently existing have Battle Data that can't be accurately measured: Lyon and Gideon Gold. Lyon's Battle Data explodes when he fights longer, causing his stats to rise above the limitations that the equipment can measure. Gideon's Battle Data has been altered due to secret augmentations and it is not completely accurate.